Strings
by SilvrBlade
Summary: What would have happened had Elliot not arrested Mike Jergens that one fateful day in Starved?  Because he didn't, and Mike is still a free man. But now he has set his sights on someone a little too close to home, and Elliot may not be able to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strings

Summary: What would have happened had Elliot not arrested Mike Jergens that one fateful day in Starved? Because he didn't, and Mike is still a free man. But now he has set his sights on someone a little too close to home.

Chapter 1

He was your average ladies' man. Tall, handsome, dark, and with just that edge of mystery clinging to him, in his eyes and in the way he looked at you. His smooth, deep voice could send shivers up your spine, and make you do things you would never have done. Just the look he gave you could make your heart leap up into your throat. And to him, she was your average woman… except she wasn't. To him, she was so much more. Strong. Confident. Successful. Powerful. All of things he wanted to break.

As she got up from her seat, he felt something stir inside him. The familiar notion; she was next. As he followed her in his car, his heart fluttered with excitement, his fantasies running wild. She was so beautiful; much more so than the others. He would have fun with this one; he could feel it. Just imagining her underneath him was enough to make him smile and increase his confidence. She would pay for rejecting him; he would make sure of it.

As he watched her go into her apartment, he let out a deep sigh, his smile never leaving his face. He brushed his fingers over the door longingly, but pulled away shortly after. He would wait; she would never see it coming. He would watch her for now; see how things went. He wanted to try something new with this one, something special; she was a special woman. The way she wrinkled her nose when she laughed; the way she would gaze at him curiously, as if she could read him. Just thinking of her made his head spin. And he was about to make sure she never forgot him either.

She wasn't your average woman. She did things some didn't have the stomach for, and she made sure others knew that. She was strong, confident, and proud, but you would never know the soft center that was on the inside, she kept it so well hidden from the others around her. As she went on her way home, she knew he was following her. It was her job to make him follow her. She also knew what he was thinking, and it was enough to make her stomach do a flip-flop motion inside her body. But soon this would all be over, and he would be getting what he deserved. She stayed by the door as she heard him approach it. She could hear his fingertips brushing the door lightly.

"Goodnight, my sweet," she heard him whisper. "I hope you dream about me; God knows I'll be dreaming about you."

She took in a sharp breath, and heard his footsteps get softer and softer as he walked away. She waited for the familiar words to ring out. '_You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law….' _But they never came.

She stepped out into the hallway, when she was sure he was gone.

"Elliot," she hissed to her partner, who was standing in the hallway, looking down it sourly, "you're letting him get away! What are you doing?"

He just shook his head and sighed to himself, never taking his eyes from the dark hallway.

"I can't, Liv," he told her sourly, "Casey said I should wait."

"Wait for what?" Olivia demanded, anger flaring up inside her. Had this all been for nothing? Had she just spent the past hour with a rapist for NOTHING? "For him to rape me? Is that what she wants to wait for?"

Elliot turned around and gave her a knowing, steady stare.

"Oh my God," she murmured, her eyes growing wide. "She's crazy. I am going to freaking kill her, Elliot."

"Just take it easy, 'kay?" he assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We're going to take care of it."

"Well you'd better do it soon," Olivia warned him, anger still burning in her gaze. She wasn't about to let this go down the toilet because of Casey. "So I guess I'm staying here tonight?"

"It seems that way," Elliot replied. He took her hand and squeezed it. "Lock your door once you get inside, and keep your phone charged, okay?"

"I will, Elliot," Olivia chuckled sourly. "Relax." She took her hand from his and stepped back into the apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Elliot replied. "Fin will be here tomorrow morning to bring you to work, but I'll take you home."

Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"Why do I need a ride?" she asked of him. "I have a car."

"Goodnight, Olivia," Elliot simply replied, winked, and began to walk down the hallway.

Olivia rolled her eyes exasperatedly and closed her door, taking care to lock it before she walked away. The familiar atmosphere of her apartment gave her a sense of comfort, almost as though nothing could penetrate through its walls. She sat down on the couch and looked around at it, taking in its features. Her eyes began to get heavy, and soon she was curled up on the sofa, breathing softly, with the essence of a smile on her face. Tomorrow was another day, and she looked forward to being able to take down another criminal. But even as she slept, there was a little flicker of doubt inside her; a small, insignificant, but still nagging flare that kept her half awake. Oh well, it was like this with every case, right?

Elliot looked back over his shoulder as he left the apartment, debating silently to himself whether or not he should go back and make sure she was okay. Just the way that man had looked at his partner; it made his stomach turn over and his palms ball into fists. He hated the way people looked at his partner; like she was a piece of meat, or something to be worn and shown off. Especially that man she had met a while ago… yes, Elliot was going to have to do something about him.

Olivia awoke slowly to the sound of a soft buzzing. She looked over and saw her phone vibrating on the edge of the table. She picked it up sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

"_Hey babe, how was work?"_

"Kurt!" Olivia smiled. "It was good… how was your day?"

"_Lonely…"_

"Why is that?"

"_Because you weren't there."_

"Aw, Kurt," Olivia blushed, giggling and pushing her bangs out of her face with her free hand. "You know I was only a phone call away."

"_But it's not the same. I like seeing your face so much better…"_

"Kurt, would you like to come over?" Olivia grinned.

"_I'm already on my way!"_

Olivia giggled and said "See you soon" before hanging up the phone. She quickly went to the bedroom to change, and when she came out, Kurt was already sitting on her couch with a bottle of chardonnay and a two glasses.

"How did you get in?" Olivia asked skeptically, curling up on the other side of the couch. "I locked the door."

"I made myself a copy of your key," Kurt smiled, holding her out a glass. His smile faded and he stared at her seriously. "If that's okay with you."

Olivia hesitated, and took the glass.

"I guess that's okay," she replied as he poured her a little bit of the wine. "I mean, now I can ask you to take care of the apartment if I'm ever gone."

Kurt smiled charmingly.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. He wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist, pulling her close to him, and nearly spilling her glass. "Watch it!" he ordered sharply as the glass tilted toward him.

"Sorry," Olivia replied, righting the glass. "Jeesh."

"Oh, babe, I'm sorry for snapping," Kurt suddenly told her, pushing some hair out of her face. He smiled at her, his charm having an effect on her almost immediately.

"It's okay," Olivia smiled, laying her head on his chest. She set her glass down on the floor. "Kurt, I'm too tired for alcohol tonight."

"Oh, just a sip," Kurt insisted, taking her glass and handing it to her. "It won't hurt. It'll make you sleepier!"

"No, Kurt, I'm tired," she replied, pushing it away lightly. She closed her eyes and sighed against his chest. "I just want to sleep."

Suddenly, Kurt got up from the couch and put the glasses and wine on the counter.

"Liv, I think you're right," he told her over his shoulder, sounding hurt. At this rate, she would be at his feet by the morning, begging for forgiveness. He had her wrapped around his finger. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Kurt," Olivia called out, "wait!"

"See you, Olivia," he replied simply, and walked out the door.

Olivia laid down on the couch sadly and let her fingers brush over that empty spot on her couch that used to be her boyfriend. What had she done wrong?

Elliot watched in disgust as Kurt left Olivia's apartment building, a smug grin plastered on his face. He would never leave Olivia like that, he told himself. Just the thought of leaving her made him sick. To Elliot, Kurt and the douchebag they were trying to catch were one and the same. Crafty, abusive… and about to have their asses kicked.

**Notes: An idea I got after I watched Starved for the fourth time… :) I started writing, and somehow and very conniving Kurt Moss worked his way into it. I'd love to know what you guys think! I have big plans for this story! :) Review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia woke that morning in the same position she had fallen asleep in; on her couch, one arm reached out for a warm body to pull close. She got up slowly, pausing to catch her bearings. She checked the clock; it was 6:30. Olivia sighed and dragged herself off of the couch, trudging over to the coffee maker. Damn. Work today. She poured the already grinded beans into the machine and turned it on, walking slowly to her room to change.

When she came back out, she took out a mug, still half-asleep, and poured herself a cup. She took one sip and spit it out quickly. She checked the box; it was from 2 years ago. Olivia quickly dumped the box and flopped onto her couch, running her fingers through her messy hair.

"Hey Liv," someone suddenly called through her door, "you up?"

Olivia yawned and went over to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open so Fin could walk in.

"Hey Fin," she yawned. She picked up some files from her table and put them into her bag. "You ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," he replied with a smile. "You want to head to Starbucks to get some coffee first though?"

"Oh my God, yes," Olivia laughed exasperatedly. She nearly pulled him out the door. "Let's go now."

Fin laughed at met her lead him down to the parking lot, where they hopped into the car and headed to the nearest Starbucks. Fin got a table for them, while Olivia went and got in line.

"One black," the lady smiled, handing Olivia her coffee, "and one decaf, extra foam."

"Thank you!" Olivia smiled, plopping her change into the jar and turning around. Suddenly, someone crashed into her, causing her to cry out and duck to the side.

"Oh, I'm so sorr- Rachel?"

"Jim?" Olivia choked, staring at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, my name's Mike," he smiled charmingly, looking a little less surprised. "Sorry, 'Jim' is just my speed dating name."

"Oh," Olivia replied, still dumbfounded. He still hadn't told her what he was doing here. "Well, um, it was nice seeing you again, Ji- I mean, Mike. I'll just be go-"

"Liv, everything okay?" Fin asked coming up to meet them. Olivia widened her eyes and shook her head subtly, but it was too late.

"'Liv', huh?" Mike chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "I guess your name really isn't Rachel?"

"No," Olivia hesitated. She shot Fin a 'you just royally fucked up' look. "It's Olivia."

"Well, 'Olivia', it seems we weren't quite honest with each other," Mike smiled. He waved his hand, showing her a table. "Would you like to do it for real this time?"

"No thank you," Olivia answered quickly. She had to get out. This wasn't good. Her cover had been blown. They needed to regroup. She tried to push past him into the crowd of people. "I have to-agh!" Olivia was suddenly tripped by a chair leg and landed gracefully on her face, her coffee spilling everywhere. "Aw, shit!"

"Oh, let me help you," Mike offered, kneeling down and holding out his arms to pick her up.

But he was quickly pushed away by Fin's rough hand. Fin stared at him dangerously.

"It's okay, I got it," he announced. He then continued to bend down and help Olivia clean up the spilled coffee, grabbing some napkins from the a nearby table. "Liv, you okay? That was quite a fall."

"Other than my pride, nothing got hurt," Olivia joked, her cheeks red with embarrassment. She got up and tossed the coffee soaked napkins in the trash can. "Thanks Fin."

"Here, I got you some more coffee," Mike smiled charmingly, holding out two cups of coffee to her as they got up from cleaning their mess. "I got your favorite."

"How do you know what my favorite coffee is?" she began to ask, but Fin quickly pushed her back protectively.

"Thanks for your help," he barked sourly, backing up with Olivia, "but we're good from here. Let's go, Liv."

He quickly ushered Olivia out of the coffee shop, walking quickly back to the car.

"Bye, Olivia!" Mike called after them. "Maybe next time!"

"Like Hell," Olivia muttered as she climbed in. She barely had time to buckle before Fin hit the gas and began to speed down the New York highways. "Fin, slow down, I think you lost him. FIN!"

"Sorry," Fin muttered, slowing up as he kept his eyes dead set on the road. "I'm sorry, Liv, it's just… the way that he looked at you. It was like.. I'm sorry. I just can't stand it when people look at my little sister like that."

"I'm not your sister, Fin," Olivia smiled.

"Close enough," he replied. "And ever since Jergens-"

"Wait, is that his last name?" Olivia interrupted. Fin shut his mouth and stared at the road. "It is, isn't it? How do you know his last name?"

"Liv, you have to understand," Fin tried to tell her in the most soothing voice her could, "this is a delicate case. There have been threats-"

"What, to me?" Olivia demanded, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Fin, don't you think this is something I'd like to know about?"

"Olivia," Fin tried to reason, "it's for your own good. And you're going about it the wrong way. Cragen was-"

"I don't want to hear about Cragen!" Olivia exclaimed, and she wouldn't let him get a word in for the rest of the way to the precinct.

When they finally did arrive at the precinct, Olivia stormed right up to Captain Cragen in his office. She slammed the papers in the front of his head, making it shoot up from what had been originally a peaceful sleep.

"Captain, you can't keep babying me!" she exclaimed, waving her arms around. "I'm a grown woman; a cop, for Christ's sake! Don't you think I deserve to know what's going on?"

"Olivia," Cragen said slowly, pressing his fingertips together on the table and looking up into her eyes, "what in the Hell are you talking about?"

"You're keeping information from me on the Mike Jergens case!" she accused, pointing a finger at him.

"Olivia, calm down," Cragen sighed, pushing away her finger, "I was going to give you what we had so far when you came in today." He picked up a file and handed it to her. "Here."

Olivia's cheeks burned as she took the file. "Thanks."

"Now," Cragen announced, "since this is a delicate case, I am going to tell you to _b_e _careful. _He knows where you live, and by God if Fin was right he'll know where you work soon enough. So be on your guard. That," Cragen stared her in the eye, "and for God's sake, Liv, get some sleep. You are a mess."

"Thanks," she muttered, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear self-consciously. "I'll get right to work. Sorry for yelling."

"Don't worry about it," Cragen smiled warmly. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Alright," Olivia replied, forcing a smile.

She went and sat down at her desk, Elliot sitting across from her. He was typing busily on his keyboard when she sat down.

"Hey, Cragen give you the file?" he asked.

"Shut up."

**Notes: Lucky for you guys, I got the chance to update again now. I know it's a little dull now, but in the next chapter, things are going to pick up action-wise. I promise. :3 Please don't forget to review, darlings! As I will not continue without them! :) Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raindrops pelted Olivia's apartment window, making a loud hushing noise as it hit every surface it could get ahold of. A crashing sound came from above, and a sound that resembled a large crack filled the air. All of Manhattan was sleeping through the storm, dreaming sweet dreams of sunshine and blue skies. But not Olivia; no, she was trying to get out of the storm.

Olivia sprinted down the street, her wet sneakers slapping the ground and causing water to splash up and soak her jeans. Her hair was plastered to her neck and face, and she took a hand to wipe away the drops from her eyes. Her clothes stuck to her back and clung to her frame, they were so wet.

"Damn storm!" she screamed to the clouds as she ran. "Go ahead, pick the day I walk to work!"

She slowed to a walk; fuck it, she was already soaked to the bone. She wasn't going to get anymore wet than she was. She sighed and shoved her hands in her pockets, slugging along the street. It had been a while; about three weeks since her run-in with Mike Jergens, and the group was worried; where was the bastard? As the time had come around that all of the other victims had been raped, everyone seemed to be more on edge. They were just waiting for Jergens to make a move; waiting for him to strike... but he never did. He was late, and they didn't know whether to be worried or relieved.

Was Jeregns not going to rape Olivia after all? Had he given up? Or had he found another victim? While the 1-6 had been working their asses off to find him, Olivia had sighed, picked up her things, and had left without anyone noticing she was gone. She had even called goodbye to Cragen, but he hadn't even acknowledged her presence, he was so buried in paperwork.

As she walked down the lonely street, Olivia began to think. That edge of fear she'd had for the past few weeks had gone, and all she was left with was anxiety, and confusion. Why hadn't he tried to rape her yet? Was there something wrong with her, or the situation? Had he realized she was a cop and had bolted? The theory was likely, but there was something to Jergens that made her dismiss it. He was an alpha-male, as George had described him. Being a cop, it would just make Jergens want to show her who was boss more.

Suddenly, a car pulled up next to her, the headlights flicking.

"Hey," the guy inside called, "you look wet, miss. Want a lift?"

"No thank you," Olivia shook her head as she kept walking. She didn't recognize the guy as someone she knew, and that made her suspicious, especially since she couldn't see his face for the pouring rain. But then again, she chastised herself, he could just be a nice guy trying to help out. "Thanks anyway."

"Oh come on," he laughed, "why don't you hop in?"

"'I'm sorry, I just don't hitch rides with strangers," she smiled, and began to walk away, subtly going faster than her original pace.

"But what if I'm not a stranger?"

It was then Olivia recognized the voice; it was Jergens. Her eyes widened and she started to scream, when he lept out of the car at her.

"Help!" she cried, and spun on her heels, running down the street. "Somebody help me!"

"There's no one to save you, Olivia!" Mike cried behind her, climbing back into his car. "You're mine now!"

Back at the precinct, Elliot scribbled something angrily on his paper and scowled. Not feeling as though this was enough, he crumbled the paper into a ball and chucked it at the trashcan.

"Hey Liv," he announced, not looking at the desk across from him, "you wanna go out for coffee? I know it's late, but.. Liv?"

He turned to see the empty chair staring back at him.

"Liv?" he called, standing up and looking around. "Olivia!"

"Shut up, Elliot, I'm on the phone!" Cragen snapped from across the room, pressing buttons madly. "Yes, ma'am I'm still here. No, we would not like to have you come find Mr. Jergens for us. Yes, I understand that you got him name from your angels, but we will find him on our own. Oh, she is, you say? Well, it just so happens that she's right here with us. No, I swear, she is right-" Cragen stopped speaking when he realized he couldn't find Olivia. "I'll call you back."

Cragen slammed the phone on the desk and turned to Elliot.

"Where is Olivia?" he demanded.

"I was about to ask you that!" Elliot exclaimed. "Who were you on the phone with?"

"A woman who said she could tell us where Jergens was," Cragen explained. "She said that he was driving down a lonely street, catching a fly away bird he called Olivia."

"Did she give the exact location?" Elliot gulped.

"No," Cragen replied.

"Well then how do you know she was telling the truth?"

"That's the thing. I don't."

Elliot rubbed his head with his hands.

"I worried," he confessed. "What if she's right? What if Jergens is chasing Olivia right now, and we're standing here like idiots?"

"We don't know what's happening," Cragen tried to assure him. "For all we know she took a cab and is sitting in her apartment right now."

"And if she isn't?"

There was a moment of silence as the too shared an equal thought. Then, they both grabbed their keys and ran out the door. They had to find Olivia before Jergens could.

**Notes: I am very pleased with the attention this story is getting; I wasn't so sure about posting it at first. The idea seemed a bit frail, and it was hard to put on paper. But once I posted, and I saw all of the positive attention it was getting, I felt reassured. A writer's strength does not come from her words, or the way she writes, or her inspiration. No, her strength comes from her readers. From the way that they can share the world she writes with her, and love it as much as she does.**

**You guys make up my strength, and I don't know if I can ever repay you for supporting me and my story here. I've always been known to be all mushy with my readers, but it's for a good reason. You guys make me what I am, and I appreciate that. :) Thanks so much to all who have subscribed and favorited and reviewed. Y'all are the greatest!**

**Thanks so much for reading, you guys, and please don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Strings

Chapter 4

Olivia's heart pounded in her chest as she sprinted through the dark streets. Mike's car pulled closer to her quickly, and adrenaline pumped through her veins.

_Gotta get away. Gotta get away._

Thinking quickly, Olivia hopped a fence and ran through a yard, thinking he would have to follow her on foot. But instead, there came a crashing sound, and Olivia knew he had busted through the fence.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!_

She ran faster, cutting through more yards and leaping through more bushes. She was getting tired quickly, and the adrenaline rush was wearing off, but she knew she had to keep going. She wouldn't become his newest victim, she promised herself. Not today. With the headlights from the car behind her cutting through the darkness, she could see an ally coming up, and thinking she could cut through it, she took the chance to run down it. Suddenly, as she ran through the narrow ally, she hit a wall with a sudden thud, hitting her head and making her cry out.

"Shit!" she cried, ignoring the aching in her forehead. She ran her hands along the wall, not believing where she had ended up. Trapped! She was trapped!

She spun around to see the car pull into the ally, and Olivia backed against the wall, palms spread. Fear coursed through her; this was not happening! The car pulled closer, until it was only a few feet away. Then, Olivia did something she'd never thought she'd do; she ran up, climbed over the dripping car, and began to sprint back down the street.

Mike watched for a moment as his target ran over his car.

_Well, no one's ever done that before._

He watched, awestruck, as she sprinted down the street, only looking back to see if he was following. Gathering himself, he quickly climbed back into the car and backed out of the ally, preparing himself to begin a new chase. Only this time, she was gone.

Olivia crouched against the wall in between two buildings, watching as Mike's car drove by. She made herself as small as she could, waiting for what felt like hours before she dared get up again. When she finally did get up, she walked slowly back to the apartment. By now she was soaked to the bone, her hair and clothes dripping. When she finally got there, though, she realized she had forgotten her bag at the precinct, and therefore didn't have her keys.

"Damn," she murmured, her teeth chattering. 'I'd better call-"

Suddenly, she was grabbed roughly around her middle, and she gasped and spun around.

"Kurt!" she cried in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Who were you gonna call?" he inquired, reaching around and grabbing her to him by her waist. "You haven't called me yet."

"I-I was gonna call you," she replied quickly, being a bit frightened by the angry glint in her boyfriend's eyes. "I w-was gonna ask you for the key. I-I left mine at work."

"Oh," Kurt smiled charmingly, pulling a key out of his pocket. "Well that's alright then."

"Olivia!"

Olivia spun around to see Elliot staring back at her.

"El," she breathed. "W-what are you-?"

"Liv you're soaking wet," Elliot announced, pulling off his coat and wrapping it around her. "We have to get you dry."

"Hey!" Kurt snapped, pushing Olivia behind him and getting in Elliot's face. "Are you touching my girlfriend?"

"K-Kurt," Olivia tried to reason, putting a hand on his shoulder, "its okay. He was just trying to help."

"Stay out of this Olivia!" Kurt snapped, pushing her back.

"Hey!" Elliot snapped. He shoved Kurt's shoulders, using admittedly more force than needed. He pinned him against the wall. "Don't ever let me see you shove her like that again, got it?"

"Elliot, stop!" Olivia cried, pulling uselessly on his shoulder. "It's fine, just let him go!"

Elliot hesitated, but reluctantly let him go. Kurt brushed off his shoulders and huffed at him.

"You're not seriously dating this prick, are you Olivia?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia just hung her head. She'd been through enough tonight.

"Come on babe," Kurt smiled, pulling her waist close to his, "let's go inside."

"Not tonight Kurt," Olivia told him, pushing him away. She shrugged off Elliot's coat and handed it back to him. "I'm too tired for this. Goodnight, El. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Call me!" Kurt ordered as she closed the door. Suddenly, when the door was closed, Kurt spun on Elliot and pointed a muscular finger at him. "Alright buddy, she may be your partner, but she's _my _girlfriend, got it? Lay off!"

Elliot got into his face, throwing him off a bit.

"You may be her boyfriend," he warned, "but if I _ever _see you touch her like that again, you'll be her _dead _boyfriend, kapeesh?"

Kurt just sniffed indignantly and pushed him away, walking down the hallway with a haughty sway. Elliot sighed and watched him go. He waited until he was out of earshot to knock on Olivia's door.

"Liv? He's gone. Can I come in?"

The door slowly opened, and Elliot pulled the crying Olivia into his arms.

"What happened tonight, Liv?" he asked her softly.

"He chased me into an ally," she cried, soft tears running down her cheeks, "and I thought I was going to die."

"How did you get away?" Elliot asked softly.

"I climbed over the car and ran," she replied, sniffing. "And then Kurt… scared me… and I thought-"

"Jergens had come back," Elliot finished for her. He hugged her close, trying to comfort her. "It's alright Liv. You want me to stay here tonight? I can keep you safe."

Olivia just nodded vigorously, and Elliot chuckled.

"It's alright, Olivia," he smiled into her hair. "As long as I'm here, no one will ever touch you."

**Notes: Thanks so much for the support you guys! You're all the best. ;) Lots in store for everyone in the next few chapters. **

**Thanks for reading, and please don't forget to review, my darlings! Or I just might not continue… ;) Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You stupid bitch!" Olivia was suddenly slammed into the wall of her apartment. Kurt grabbed her collar and spun her around so her back was against the wall. "You're sleeping with that prick Stabler, aren't you?" He slammed her against the wall again. "AREN'T YOU?"

"No!" Olivia screamed, and he backhanded her across the face.

"Liar!" he accused.

"No, I'm not lying, I swear!" Olivia cried desperately.

Kurt suddenly slammed his lips onto hers commandingly, and he pinned her hands above her head.

"I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again," he murmured into her ear, and he began to push up her shirt.

"NO!"

Olivia shot up from bed in a cold sweat. She let out a deep breath and began to cry. That dream had haunted her ever since Kurt had asked her out. She was so scared of him, but she wouldn't admit it.

"Liv," Elliot whispered. He got up from the chair across the room he had fallen asleep in and sat next to her. "Liv, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she insisted, wiping her eyes and getting off of the bed. She pulled her blanket farther around her shoulders and walked into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Elliot nodded and got to his feet.

"I'm gonna make breakfast," he announced through the closed door.

There was no answer from behind the door, only the sound of water hitting the shower wall. Elliot sighed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the precinct together, pulling up around 8. They climbed out, coffee in hand, and walked into the precinct.

"Hey Cap," they greeted Cragen as they sat at their desks.

"Olivia, Kurt called for you," Cragen announced. "Said it was important."

Olivia flinched and pushed her bangs behind her ear.

"Okay," she replied, "I'll call him back when I get the chance."

Cragen nodded and went back into his office. When he was gone, Elliot leaned over his desk and looked Olivia straight in the eye.

"Olivia, are sure you're alright?" he whispered.

Olivia dropped her gaze. "I'm fine."

...

"You sure these are the ones you want?" the saleswoman asked, taking out the giant batch of white roses. "They're pretty expensive!"

"That's not a problem for me," Mike smiled. He wanted the woman a hundred dollar bill and took the flowers from her.

"Hey, are there any more of those?" a man suddenly asked behind him.

"No sir," the saleswoman shook her head. "Mr. Jergens here just bought the last bunch."

"Here, I'll tell you what," Mike smiled, "you can have half of them."

"Wow, thanks man," the man smiled. "I owe you one."

"Not a problem," Mike beamed. He stuck out his free hand. "Mike Jergens at your service."

"Kurt Moss," the man replied, shaking his hand roughly. He looked back at the saleswoman. "Will you divide these up please?"

"Not a problem," she smiled.

After the roses were divided out, Mike and Kurt found a table at a coffee shop to sit down at.

"So who are your roses for?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"A girl I'm trying to impress," Mike smiled, taking a sip of his own mug. "I think these will… get her attention."

"Nice," Kurt nodded approvingly. "Your girl got a name?"

"Olivia," Mike smiled, his mind wandering off into memories of her.

Kurt's eyes widened, and Mike noticed a subtle hint of anger. "Olivia Benson?"

"Um, no," Mike quickly lied. "Olivia Hodges. She lives next door to me."

"Oh." Kurt relaxed and leaned back in his chair. He laughed. "That's funny though. My girlfriend's name is Olivia too. Olivia Benson. And I'm gonna propose to her today."

Mike raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Really?" he asked, cocking his head slightly. "How sweet. She must be a great gal if you're gonna propose to her."

"Well, she can cook, and she can keep her apartment nice," Kurt laughed. "And the sex is fantastic."

"I see," Mike replied, his smile fading a bit. "But do you love her at all?"

"I love how she does whatever I ask," Kurt replied with a haughty laugh. He slapped Mike on the back. "You know what I mean, right man?"

"Yeah," Mike coughed. "I know what you mean. So have you thought about kids? A future?"

"Kids?" Kurt scoffed. "Please. She wants kids, but I don't. And since she's pretty obedient, I don't think she'll go against me."

"You mean cheat?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Well, except for this one prick at her work, Elliot Stabler. He seems to have an eye on her."

"Really?" Mike smiled. He put his head in his hand and smiled curiously at Kurt. "Do tell."

…..

"Olivia, Kurt's calling again!" Fin called. "What do I tell him?"

Olivia groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Tell him I'll be right there!" she called.

"Liv, you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to," Elliot told her, but she got to her feet.

"Better now than later," she told him. She muttered under her breath so he couldn't hear "The later I talk to him, the madder he'll be."

She walked into Cragen's office and took the phone from Fin.

"Hi Kurt," she sighed.

"Hey babe!" Kurt greeted her cheerily. "Listen, so I've been thinking about a few things, and I'm gonna come pick you up from work, okay?"

"Kurt, I'm busy," Olivia tried to argue.

"I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes," he announced. "Look decent!"

Kurt abruptly hung up, and Olivia sighed.

"I'll be back, Captain!" she called, and went back to her desk to grab her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Elliot asked as she turned around to walk out.

"Wherever Kurt has planned," Olivia admitted. She smiled over her shoulder as she left. "I'll see you in a bit, Elliot. Maybe we can catch that movie you wanted to see."

Elliot's eyes widened.

"You're gonna go to a movie with me?" he asked. "Won't Kurt think we're.. dating?"

"I'm gonna break up with him!" Olivia called, and she left the building with an unusual skip in her step.

_This is it_, she told herself as she climbed into Kurt's car. _I'm gonna break up with him. And finally, for once in my life, I'll be a free woman. _

**Notes: Hm… strange new development we have here. What's Mike planning… hmm… *evil grin* we'll just have to see. :3**

**Review, pretty please, or I just might not continue! ;) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: AAAAUUUUGHH DAMN YOU AUTOCORRECT OPTION! Sorry in advance for any mistakes you see or have seen, you guys. I've been a bit out of my element…. -_-" My bad. **

Chapter 6

Kurt roughly pulled Olivia through the forest in Central Park, trampling flowers and plants in their wake.

"Kurt, where are we going?" Olivia demanded as he pulled her farther from society.

"Just wait!" Kurt ordered, keeping his grip tight on her wrist. Clearly he was more excited about this than Olivia was. "You'll see."

They soon came to a clearing in the middle of the woods. Kurt pulled Olivia toward a small alter that had been set up along the river.

"Kurt," Olivia breathed. Her heart sank.

"Just wait!" he smiled widely. He turned around and called out "Mike! She's here! Come on, man, we ain't got all day!"

Olivia was in the middle of wondering what was going on when Kurt shouted "Ta da!"

She turned to see what he was praising and her heart sank even lower. "Mike."

"Kurt's told me a lot about you," Mike smiled smugly. "He says you are a… nice girl."

"Kurt, I have to leave!" Olivia cried, but he stopped her.

"Olivia Benson," he announced, getting on one knee and pulling out a ring, "will you marry me? Right now? Mike is a priest! He can marry us right now!"

He began to slip the ring on her finger, but Olivia pushed him away.

"No!" she cried. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Kurt, no! I-"

"What do you mean no?" Kurt demanded, getting up. Olivia was shocked, and admittedly frightened by the anger that flashed in his eyes. She backed up as he approached her. "Olivia, I love you. And you _are _going to wear this ring."

"Kurt, please," Olivia begged, as he backed her into a wide tree. He suddenly pinned her arms above her head, and she whimpered. It was her nightmare come to life. "Please don't hurt me," she whispered. "Please."

"You're _mine_, Olivia, _mine_," Kurt growled as he kept her pinned to the tree. She began to struggle, but his grip was iron. "If I can't have you, then no one can."

"I beg to differ."

"Mike, stay to fuck out of-"

_**BANG!**_

Olivia screamed and began to sob as a gunshot rang out, and Kurt slumped to the ground in front of her, dead. She leaned against the tree to support herself as she shrieked through her tears.

"Shut up!" Mike cried madly. He pointed the gun at her. "Scream again and I'll blow your fucking brains out, do you hear me?"

Olivia slumped to the ground, sobbing and clutching her stomach. She thought she was going to puke.

"You killed him," she choked. "Oh my God… I can't believe he's dead."

"It doesn't matter now!" Mike cried. He kept the gun level with her head. "Now get up, bitch! Unless you want your prick of a partner to get the same treatment!"

Without waiting, he came over and grabbed her arm, lifting her to her feet. She began to pull away, but he put the gun to her head, shouting "WALK!"

He ushered her to his van, where he shoved her into the back and locked the doors behind her. She began to bang on the doors in an attempt to get out.

"Help me!" she screamed, pounding on the doors. Maybe, if she was lucky, someone would hear her. "Someone help me!"

"Shut up!" Mike cried angrily. He grabbed her arms and tied her wrists together in front of her. Then, he tied them to a pole along the ceiling of the van. "There," he breathed when he was done. "That should do it."

Olivia replied by spitting in his face. Damn, was she pissed.

Mike wiped the saliva from his face slowly, examining it in his hand. Olivia glared up at him, her eyes still red with tears. Mike suddenly reared up to backhand her, and she flinched, but then came a sudden commotion from outside the van.

"Hello?" was a man's voice. "Hello, was someone screaming?"

"Oh my God, HELP!" Olivia cried, her heart soaring. Maybe she could still be saved! "I'm in the van! Oh my God he has a gun HELP ME!"

Mike reached for the gun in his pants, but Olivia thought quickly and kicked it out of his hand. Somehow it managed to land outside of the van, through an open window.

"I'm coming!" the man cried, but Mike quickly climbed into the front of the van and began to start the van.

"HELP!" Olivia screamed a final time, before the van began to speed away, and Olivia knew that there was no more hope for her. She was officially kidnapped. By Mike Jergens. And her only hope was that Elliot, or Fin, or even Munch would find her in time. But she knew her chances were slim. Very slim.

…..

Elliot crashed through the trees of Central Park, stumbling around blindly, looking for Olivia.

"Olivia!" he screamed. "Olivia, yell if you can hear me!"

"The cell phone signal is coming from this way!" a techie shouted, and he raced ahead of Elliot with the device in his hand. "Come on!"

They burst into the open clearing, and they gasped at the sight in front of them. Elliot walked swiftly over to Kurt and felt his pulse.

"He's dead," he announced.

"Where's Olivia?" Cragen shouted. "We'll deal with Kurt later."

"The signal is coming from this way," the techie announced. The beeping got louder, and faster, and soon became one big beep as they reached a bush by Kurt's body.

Elliot pushed through it solemnly with his gloved hand and pulled out Olivia's phone.

"Damn," he murmured. He handed the phone to Cragen and began to run again, looking around the clearing desperately for his partner and best friend. "Olivia! OLIVIA!"

"Elliot, she's not here!" Cragen snapped, grabbing his shoulder.

Elliot pushed him away and glared at Cragen, a new level of anger and passion gleaming in his eyes.

"I should have gone with her!" he cried. "I knew Kurt couldn't protect her! Why couldn't I have at least followed her?"

"And ended up dead yourself?" Cragen demanded sharply. "That wouldn't have been good for anyone, Elliot!"

"At least maybe I could have saved her!" Elliot snapped. "Now she's gone, and I bet I know who's behind it!"

"Guys! I found something!"

"Elliot, let's go," Cragen ordered, but Elliot hesitated. "I swear to you, Elliot," Cragen insisted, "we are going to do everything we can to find Olivia. We are _not_ going to let Jergens get away with this. Especially not with Olivia."

"I hope you're right," Elliot sighed finally. "I hope you're right."

**Notes: For some reason this was a really fun chapter to right. ;) Thanks so much for reading, you guys, and please don't forget to review, or I won't continue! :) Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

About two hours down the road, Mike turned around from the driver's seat to examine his newest victim. He smiled when he noticed the look of hopelessness on her face as she hung her head. It wasn't going to take long to break her, he realized, smiling to himself. This was going to be fun.

Olivia felt more than anything like a condemned hog tied to a pole, waiting to be slaughtered. It was a horrible feeling, she realized. It just sat in the bottom of her stomach like a giant lump, eating her up from the inside out. She felt as though she was going to be sick. Of course, it didn't help that she was being mercilessly jolted around in the van.

"How ya holdin' up?" Mike asked jokingly from his seat.

Olivia remained silent.

"Ya know," Mike went on, smiling to himself as he drove, "there is a positive to this."

"Oh really?" Olivia suddenly spat. "Well why don't you enlighten me then?"

"Your creep of a boyfriend won't bother you anymore," he replied matter-off-factly, with a smirk playing on his lips.

Olivia didn't reply. On some level, she was relieved that her ex-boyfriend was dead. She would never wish murder on anyone, but Kurt… well, he was a creep. A creep who would have probably ended up abusing her anyway.

"You should thank me for that," Mike smiled. Olivia felt sick knowing just how pleased he was with himself. He waited for her to reply, but it never came. But he refused to let that faze his good mood. "You're welcome, Olivia."

Olivia held back the saliva brewing in her mouth. In her position, it wouldn't be a good idea to make him mad. At least, not yet. Suddenly, he pulled over, and Olivia began to panic.

"Where are we?" she demanded, her heart racing as Mike climbed into the back.

"That doesn't matter," Mike smiled as he cupped her cheek with his hand. He made himself comfortable, squatting down in front of her. "Olivia, my Olivia. You look so sad."

Olivia jerked her head away and wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Get away from me," she ordered darkly.

Mike pushed her against the wall and placed his hand on her thigh.

"You don't mean that," he smiled. He trailed his fingers up her thigh, and the hairs on the back of Olivia's neck stood up on end.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, ripping her legs away. She held them to her chest as best she could. "I mean it. Stop."

A dark look came over Mike's face, and all of a sudden he slammed her into the wall of the van by her shoulders. They glared at each other menacingly, and Mike got up into her face.

"You are not in a position," he growled softly, "to tell me what to do."

"Get out of my face," Olivia growled back through gritted teeth back at him, "before I make you."

Mike stood still for a minute. This was unexpected. Had he known it would be this hard to make her submit, he would have knocked around the bitch once or twice! But now here she was, glaring back at him with a fire in her eyes that he had never seen. He was going to break her, he vowed as he climbed back into the drivers' seat. He was going to make the last few days of her life Hell; and that was a promise.

Olivia watched him climb back into the drivers' seat, and knew she had probably just screwed herself over. Sure, she might have just stopped Mike from raping her then and there, but now she was probably going to get it worse when the time did come.

"Damn," she whispered to herself as the van began to rumble along again. "I'm screwed."

…..

Elliot watched as the CSI picked up the hand pistol from the grass with his pencil.

"Bingo," the CSI announced. He dropped it into an evidence bag and clapped his hands together, brushing off the invisible dirt. "That should give us some lovely finger prints."

Elliot didn't answer from his crouched position. His blood had run cold at the sight of the pistol. What had that son of a bitch done to her? Was he at this very minute driving around her dead body? Elliot shut his eyes and built up a mental wall, shielding himself from the thought. He refused to let it invade his thoughts. Olivia was alive. And he was going to find her.

"Hey!" someone suddenly shouted. Elliot opened his eyes and saw a man running toward him. "Are you guys cops?"

"Yes," Elliot answered skeptically, getting up. "Detective Elliot Stabler, Special Victims Unit. Can I help you?"

"I saw a kidnapping!" the man shouted, looking downright distressed. "Right here! I was hoping you guys would come-"

Elliot furrowed his brow. "You _saw _the kidnapping?"

The man hesitated. "Well, I didn't actually _see _it, but I heard a woman screaming. She was crying for help from the back of a white van, crying her lungs out and begging for someone to help her. She said he had a gun, and then it flew out the van window. The thing nearly hit me in the face!"

"A van?" Elliot inquired. He pulled out his trusty notepad and clicked his pen. "Do you remember the make and model? Maybe a license plate?"

"L4XMT3," the man chanted. "It was a white Ford, but I don't know anything else."

"Thank you," Elliot nodded gratefully, scribbling the information down and sticking his pad of paper back into his pocket. "You've been a huge help."

"Will you let me know if you find her?" the man asked quickly before Elliot could walk away. He quickly handed Elliot his business card from his back pocket. "Kris Malkoff, attorney at law for the Brooklyn DA. I've actually worked closely with your own Casey Novak. But, anyway, please let me know if you find anything."

"I will," Elliot nodded honestly. He pocketed the card and led Kris over to another officer. "Officer Jameson here will take your statement."

Kris nodded and began to tell his tale to the officer, who briskly took her own notes. Elliot, on the other hand, began to wander around the clearing, trying to find anything they possibly could have missed. Maybe a piece of fiber, or a bat, or something that may have been dropped that could lead him to where Olivia was being taken.

"Come on, Liv," Elliot whispered as he dug around. "I know you wouldn't go down without a fight. What clues did you leave me?"

Suddenly, Elliot noticed something white and folded up in the grass. He leaned down and peered at it; he couldn't believe his eyes! It was a receipt for a motel out in Jersey! Upon further inspection with rubber gloved hands, Elliot found out that he had rented the room for a good while; he must have been heading there when he took Olivia!

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Liv!" Elliot whispered happily. Speaking louder, he called to his co-officers excitedly. "Guys, come quick! I think I know where they're headed!"

**Notes: SPOILER ALERT: Yes, maybe Elliot knows where she's going, but does that mean she'll stay there? ;) If y'all know me, it's not going to end here; not this quickly. **

**By the way, thanks SOOOO much to all of my amazing reviewers, subscribers, and people who favorited this story! :) I am so incredibly grateful, and I just want you guys to know that. You are all so sweet, and I can never repay you for supporting me. :) You are all the reason I was able to update so much more quickly. You put me in a mood to write with your beautiful reviews. :)**

**Thank you all so much for reading, and please leave one of your amazing reviews! ….or you know what will happen. ;) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was when the darkness of night had seeped into the sky and stars poked had through the dark velvet patches of clouds that Mike finally pulled the car up to the Jersey motel. At the jolting stop, Olivia's heart began to race. She was so exhausted, but she had made herself a set of rules. Number 1: No sleeping if she could help it. When she was sleeping she was at her most vulnerable, and she couldn't afford to be vulnerable around Mike. Number 2: Do not antagonize. Making him angry would just lead to bad things. Number 3: AVOID GETTING RAPED AT ALL COSTS... even if it means killing him.

Mike made his way into the back of the van and pulled out a roll of duct tape. He quickly ripped off a strip and stuck it over Olivia's mouth.

"So you don't get any ideas," he smiled. Olivia merely glared back at him.

He cut the ropes tying Olivia's bonds to the pole, while still keeping the bonds around her wrists intact. But as soon as she was free of the pole, Olivia without warning elbowed him in the nose and began to roll out the back. But this didn't go as planned, and quickly she found herself being grabbed around the middle and carried into the motel, legs flailing. It was the dead of night, and Olivia knew that the minute she was inside, all hope would be lost. No one was outside at this time of night except smokers and stoners, none of which she managed to locate. Suddenly, Mike tossed her through the door of the motel door, and Olivia found herself in a small but reasonable room, furnished with one bed, two chairs, a bathroom, a tv, and table, a dresser, and a small closet.

"Home sweet home," Mike sneered as he slammed the door behind him. Olivia righted herself and watched as he clamped his hands together, looking beyond pleased with himself. "It's quaint, I know, but worry not. We'll be moving soon."

Olivia didn't like the sound of that. She'd pulled that receipt out of his jacket pocket for a reason.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Mike asked as he walked across the room toward the small fridge. He opened the door and popped open a can of Coke. He looked at Olivia and offered her the can. "Want some?"

Olivia, not able to speak, spoke with her expression, giving him a look that said "I have tape over my mouth, ass-hat. How am I supposed to drink that?" Mike, to her surprise seemed to understand. He moved over to her and put two hands on the tape over her mouth.

"Now," he instructed, "when I rip this tape off, you are not going to scream. You are not going to cry for help. You are going to stay quiet, and drink your soda like a good girl. Do you understand? Because the first person that knocks on that door asking if you need help is going to die, got it? I have a gun in the drawer by the bed, and I sure as hell am not afraid to use it. Now, do you understand?"

Olivia nodded. There was no way, no matter how desperate she was, that she was going to cause the death of an innocent bystander. Seeming convinced, Mike with a quick flick of his wrists ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"Yow!" Olivia yelped as the tape came off. She rubbed her mouth with her bound hands. "Thanks a lot."

"Just drink the soda," Mike ordered, rolling his eyes and heading to the bathroom. "I'll be right back.

Olivia took the soda from him and watched him leave. She debated on telling him that she no longer drank soda, but she decided against it. This was probably the closest she was going to get to hospitality, and she wasn't about to risk unleashing the wrath of Mike Jergens so soon. So, sighing and biting back her groan, she began to sip the sugary liquid.

"You'll be sleeping in the chair," Mike announced as he came out of the bathroom. He flopped onto the bed and grabbed the remote, turning on the tv. "Anything you like to watch?"

Olivia sat in her place on the rough carpet floor, confused. Had Mike just asked her what she had wanted to watch on tv? He was talking so casually, as though she was an old friend. Olivia kept her expression neutral, though a million thoughts were running through her head. He was obviously trying to mess with her.

"Um, it doesn't matter," she replied. "I don't watch much tv."

Mike shrugged and flipped through the channels. "Suit yourself."

…..

Olivia in an incredibly uncomfortable position. She blinked for a second, trying to remember where she was. Then she remembered; she had been kidnapped by Mike. Mike Jergens, the rapist, who had killed her boyfriend and had targeted her to be his next victim. _That_ Mike Jergens. Olivia suddenly jolted awake. She had just broken rule 1: No falling asleep.

Olivia squirmed in the chair and tried to collect herself, though still half asleep. Mike hadn't touched her while she was sleeping, had he? Raped her? She didn't feel raped, and felt no different than she had yesterday. Suddenly, she watched Mike bustle out of the bathroom and grab the duct tape by the bed.

"We're leaving now!" he announced. He sounded panicked.

Without warning, he yanked Olivia off the chair and she began to squirm. He tried to get a good grip on her, but she wouldn't let him. They were leaving too early! Elliot and the team hadn't had a chance to get there yet! It was too early!

"Quit it!" Mike ordered, and he suddenly shoved her to the ground, pinning her down.

Quickly, he taped her mouth and grabbed her up again as she squirmed uncontrollably. He carried her out to the van anyway though, where he tossed her in again. Olivia tried to cry out, but was restrained by the tape. NO! This wasn't supposed to happen! Suddenly, she heard police sirens. Elliot! He had come for her! Feeling a new sense of hope overwhelm her, Olivia shoved open the van doors before Mike could close them, knocked him over, and rolled into sight of the police car. This was it! She was saved!

But as quickly as her hope had come, her heart sank just as quickly as she felt something cold and metal hit the back of her head. Mike's gun. Damn. She had forgotten about the gun.

**Notes: Sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation! :) But I wanted to update before I left again this weekend. :) I've been a busy girl! **

**Haha thanks or reading, you guys, and please review! Maybe if I get enough, I'll update again before the weekend... ;) Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elliot leapt out of the squad car, his gun trembling in his hand. He'd found her! He'd found Olivia! But as he looked over the situation, his heart sank. Anger flared up inside him, and he cocked his gun, pointing at Mike's head.

"Let her go, Jergens!" Elliot ordered. "It's over! You lost!"

"You're wrong!" Mike laughed back. He cocked his gun as well, keeping it level with Olivia's head. "As long as I have her, I'm still winning."

Olivia watched other officers file into the parking lot. There were so little of them. Had this been a spur of the moment decision? Why wasn't there back-up?

"Jergens, please, just let her go," Elliot pleaded. He wanted this over, and over quickly. He held up his gun in a surrendering motion. "Take me instead."

Olivia shook her head wildly, her messy hair falling into her face as she lay still bound on the ground. She couldn't let Jergens take her again. Elliot might never find her! But the last thing she wanted was for Elliot to take her place. She wouldn't be able to stand it. She heard Mike's gun clock again behind her head, and she closed her eyes, a stray tear falling down her cheek.

_What a fine mess._

"What's wrong, Olivia?" Mike cooed, his voice bitter as he watched her shoulders shake. "Afraid you'll never see your partner again? Well, that's not a problem. You'll see each other again… in hell!"

Without warning, Jergens suddenly pointed his gun at Elliot and fired, the shot ringing out for all to hear. Olivia tried to scream as she saw Elliot fall to the ground, tears streaking her face. No! No no no no! He hadn't! He didn't! Mike however wasted no time in firing again and again at the other officers, in the meantime dragging Olivia around the back and tossing her back into the van. Olivia fought him with all her might, willing herself to be free, but it was no use. As officers fired to no avail, Mike sped away with Olivia, until he had lost the cops tailing him, and they were completely out of sight.

"You see what you do, Olivia?" Mike called to her as he drove along. "Just by being alive, you get people killed."

Olivia didn't answer. She was curled into a corner, her hair a mess and her face puffy and red from crying. Elliot had been shot. For her. And she didn't even know if he was still alive. What if he'd died? What if he was dying? No, she decided, Elliot wasn't dead. Elliot Stabler didn't die. Maybe he got shot once or twice, but he didn't die. But Olivia just couldn't shake the thought of Elliot's cold, lifeless body lying on the stone pavement, all because of her and her stupidity. She should never have let Kurt take her into Central Park. She should have run when she had the chance. And now, her partner and best friend was bleeding out, maybe dead. Olivia couldn't even find the energy to hold her head up.

…..

Elliot's eyes fluttered open, revealing a familiar face. He closed them quickly; fluorescent lights were such a pain.

"I see you're awake," Captain Cragen smiled as Elliot dared to open his eyes again. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit by a bus," Elliot replied truthfully. He looked down and saw the wrappings around his abdomen. They were white, but stained with large amount of blood. "Son of a bitch."

"Yeah, he got you," Cragen sighed. "But the doctors say you're gonna live."

"Always good to hear," Elliot smiled smugly. He looked around for a minute. "Where's Olivia? This time Cragen remained silent, dropping his gaze to the floor. "Captain?"

"Jergens made off with her," Cragen replied softly. Elliot could see the pain on his face. It was as though he was saying the family dog had died. "We gave chase, but the back-up hadn't come in time. We lost her… again."

Elliot let out a deep sigh, though the sharp pain sent up his chest made him wish he hadn't. But it didn't matter to him. They had failed. Olivia was still in Jergens' clutches.

"Do we know where they're headed?" he asked softly.

Cragen shook his head. "No. We don't."

Elliot dropped his head. "So it was all for nothing."

"I wouldn't say that," Cragen tried to cheer him up. "We know what Jergens is driving! Maybe-"

"He's not stupid, Captain!" Elliot suddenly snapped. "No doubt he's going to switch cars to lose us! He'll probably torch the van when he gets the chance…" Elliot went quiet, not letting on what he was thinking. _"And my best friend with it."_

"We're going to find him, Elliot," Cragen assured him, though to tell the truth, he wasn't so sure of that himself. The failure in Jersey had given quiet a blow to his ego- and his confidence. "We're not letting him hurt her."

"Well what if he already has?" Elliot asked. Now his expression gave off worry, and fear. "What if he's raping her now, while we sit here like idiots?" Grunting in pain, he pushed back his blanket and attempted to get off the bed. "We have to find her!"

"Oh, no no no," Cragen snapped, using one hand to push Elliot back down. "You're resting. We don't need you hurting yourself any more than you already have."

"But Captain!" Elliot protested, gritting his teeth as abdomen screamed in pain. "I have to find Olivia! She needs me!"

"Fin and Munch are already on it," Cragen replied steadily. "You trust them, don't you?" Slowly, Elliot nodded. "I know you do. I trust them too. Elliot, she's going to be fine, because we're going to get her before Jergens can hurt her."

Elliot just sat in his bed, images of Olivia's terrified face filling his mind. He could only hope that when they did find her, it wouldn't be already too late.

**Notes: I had to update really really quickly before I left, (I was typing like mad for a good thirty minutes) so you're welcome! The things I do out of love... ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review or I won't continue! ;) Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Olivia watched through the window as trees rushed by in a blur. They had been driving through a forest for what seemed like an hour, but she didn't know which one. She didn't even know where they were anymore. There were no landmarks; no signs. She didn't even know if they were still in New Jersey.

"We're almost there, Olivia!" Mike grinned from the front seat. "I have some friends who want to meet you."

Olivia remained quiet. What could she do? Every second she spent in this van was another second she was being taken father and farther from those she loved. Everything she cared about was now lost to her. Everyone she called family.

"Why the long face?" Mike taunted. "I thought you liked meeting new friends."

If the tape hadn't been tightly slapped over her lips, Olivia would have uttered things to Mike that would have made a sailor blush. But instead, she was forced to remain painfully silent, watching as he smiled smugly up in the front seat. Olivia wanted nothing more than to smack it right off of his face. Suddenly, the van jolted to a stop, and Olivia was slammed forward.

"Careful!" Mike snapped from the front seat. "You're gonna break something!"

Olivia fumed in the back seat. It was a _completely empty back seat_! What in the hell could she _break_? The _air_?

"Hey Mike!" someone greeted on Mike's driver-side. Olivia couldn't see him, but his voice sounded eerily familiar. "Did you bring what we asked for?"

"I couldn't get it," Mike replied. "My dealer was out of it, and he isn't going to get anymore for a few weeks."

"The guys are gonna be pissed," the voice announced. "They've been on edge all week."

"Tell them to relax," Mike told him. Olivia could hear the smile in his voice. "I brought something better."

Olivia gulped. This couldn't be good.

…..

Cragen huffed at his desk and crumpled his papers into a tight ball. Throwing them against the far wall, he grumbled to himself and glared at his clock. It was still early in the afternoon, and he hadn't made any progress in the past few hours. All of his leads had run dry, and witnesses had been unreliable. Hell, the psychic had even called back, telling him about how 'the cat wanted to play with his little bird' but Cragen had hung up on her. That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Captain Cragen."

Cragen sighed and looked up at the man standing before him. "Police Commissioner Smith. It's been a while. How is the new office treating you since you were promoted?"

"Fine," the commissioner replied. He sat in the chair across from Cragen and crossed his legs. "But it has come to my attention that the press is buzzing about how an officer from your precinct has been _kidnapped_? Why did I not hear about this?"

"I sent my reports in," Cragen replied shortly, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. "If you didn't hear about it, it wasn't my doing."

The commissioner nodded.

"Well," he replied, "I'd still like to know how far you've gotten on this case. If we can't protect our own officers, how are we going to protect the public? At least, that's how the press are going to go on about it. I need to know you're working this case to the best of your ability."

"We've been working this case nonstop," Cragen told him shortly. His voice seemed to drip with venom. "I haven't slept in two days. My officers are worn down to a nub, and yet they're still going. My witnesses are unreliable. My leads have run dry. The minute you tell me I'm not working on this case to the best of my ability will be the minute you wind up face-first on the ground with a footprint on your ass."

The commissioner laughed.

"Good to know," he smiled. He began to get up out of his chair. "Now I just need you to do one thing for me-"

"Is there a Captain Cragen here?" The two officers turned around to see a young woman walk through the door. "The officers at the door told me you could help me."

Cragen paused. "And what is it I can help you with, exactly?"

"I want to know if you've found my boyfriend," she replied.

Cragen raised his brow. "And who is your boyfriend?"

"This man," she answered. She held up an article from the New York Times about the Mike Jergens case. She pointed to the picture of Mike. "My name is Cora Kennison. Mike Jergens is my boyfriend."

…..

"So can I check out what you got?" the man asked.

"Sure," Mike smiled from the front seat. "Be careful though. She's a feisty one. Watch her while I go sort some things out."

Mike hopped out of the front seat, and the doors to the back of the van suddenly opened. Olivia scooted as far away as she could from the man who climbed in, but when she hit the barrier she knew there was no other place to go. The man approached her slowly in the back, and Olivia noticed something really familiar about him. There was just something about the way he talked, and moved, and _smelled _that seemed familiar. She just couldn't seem to put her finger on it.

The man got closer, until they were face to face. But Olivia didn't flinch. Something was off. She didn't need to be scared of this man. And for some reason, she wasn't. Even though sunglasses masked his eyes and the glare of the sun made her nearly blind, she knew, deep down, that he wasn't going to hurt her. He even took the time to take the tape off of her mouth.

"Olivia?" How did he know her name? "Olivia, is that you?"

"Who are you?" Olivia asked quietly. "How do you know my name?"

The man removed his sunglasses and looked at her. "Don't you remember me?"

Olivia squinted, and suddenly, she found she was staring into a very, very familiar pair of brown eyes. Suddenly it struck her, as she found herself staring into the eyes of the man who had played with her heart years ago. The man who had saved her life… and now might save it again.

"DEAN!"

**Notes: Updating from a random network it took me ten minutes to get on. -_-" Only for you guys...**

**Regarding the story...SURPRISE! :D Bet I surprised you guys, didn't I? Next chapter we step things up a notch. You'll wanna stick around. ;)**

**You wanna know what happens next? Well then review pretty please! ;) Haha thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Shush!" Dean ordered, covering her mouth with his hand. "To them, I'm Marty. Marty King." He removed his hand from her mouth. "Now, Olivia, what fine mess have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Mike Jergens kidnapped me," Olivia replied shortly. "Your turn."

"I'm undercover," he replied. "Strict FBI business."

"Fun," Olivia noted.

"Not as fun as the position you're in," Dean snickered. "So what did Jergens do? Or, rather, what did _you_ do to piss him off?"

"He's a serial rapist, Dean," Olivia spat. "He marked me as his next victim. He's going to rape me the minute he gets the chance."

Dean's smirk faded. "Oh."

"Yeah," she replied shortly, glaring at him. "Oh."

"Look, Olivia," Dean told her. "I-"

"Hey, Marty!" Dean and Olivia gasped as Mike suddenly climbed into the backseat, and Dean quickly slapped the tape back over her mouth. "So what d' ya think? Is she a fine piece of ass or what?"

"Definitely," Dean replied with a forced smile. "What do you have planned for her?"

"I figured I'd have my way with her first," Mike smiled, shooting a smug grin at Olivia. "And then maybe let the other guys have a turn when I'm done. Now, Marty, help with her, will ya? She's a fighter."

"Uh, sure," Dean replied hesitantly. "What do you need me to do?"

"Carry her front side," Mike replied, grabbing Olivia's legs. "I'll get her legs."

Dean obeyed; though he knew what he was doing was probably going to get Olivia hurt, or worse. The gears in his mind began to turn; how could he get her out of this situation without blowing his cover? It had taken him months to rise through the ranks of this gang, and he wasn't about to let that go to waste. But in the meantime, how could he live with himself if he let Olivia get hurt? He had cared for her once; deep down, he still did care about her. He knew she would never trust him again after the incident with the Mexican drug cartel… but maybe if he got her out of this alive and unharmed, maybe, just maybe, it would lead her on the path to start forgiving him.

Olivia took every chance she had to try to kick Mike in the face as they carried her down toward a cabin in the woods. She still didn't know where they were, or exactly how she was going to get away, but she knew that somehow she had to get out.

"Stop…kicking!" Mike ordered as Olivia lashed out her foot at him. "Unless you want to end up in a river!"

Olivia just swung at him again, this time nailing him in the jaw. At this point, she would have been better off in the river. He almost lost his grip on her…. almost. He just as quickly grabbed her up again, leading her into the cabin. Once they got inside, Mike was greeted by a group of men playing cards around a table.

"Hey, Mikey!" one of them grinned. "Did ya bring the stuff?"

"I brought something better," Mike smiled back charmingly, shoving Olivia in front of them. She landed on her face on the floor. "This is Olivia. She's a cop. I took her from Manhattan."

"Wow, a Manhattan cop," the same man smiled. He got out of his chair and kneeled down by her head, examining her. "You're a pretty thing, aren't ya, missy?" He looked back up at Mike. "What do ya intend for her?"

"I'm gonna take care of her," Mike grinned at him, yanking her up again. "And then when I'm done, I'll let you guys have a turn."

The other men began to smile and talk amongst themselves. They seemed to like this idea. Olivia felt as though she was going to be sick.

"Sounds good," the man smiled up at him. He approached Olivia and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, Sweetheart, I'll take care of ya real nice. Mike has his tricks…. but I taught him everything he knows."

Olivia closed her eyes, wishing she could just vanish. She was now officially in Hell. Her own, living Hell. And it was about to get so much worse.

"Marty, help me carry her down," Mike ordered, but Dean hesitated.

"Can't someone else help?" he asked, rubbing his wrist. "She is a wild one… I think I might have hurt my wrist."

"Baby," the man by Olivia laughed. He suddenly grabbed her up under her arms. "I'll do it."

As Olivia was hoisted up over the man's shoulder, she glared at Dean, who stood stupidly in the corner. Her gaze spoke volumes.

_If you really cared about me, you would help me. Now. _

Dean understood, but he could only watch as the man carried her down the steps of the cabin and into a room in the back.

"Drop her on the bed," Mike smiled, and the man obeyed. "I'll be done with her soon."

"Don't take too long," the man ordered, winking at Olivia, making her stomach do a sickening flip. "We're all gonna want a turn with this one."

"Oh, I know," Mike smiled at her. He turned back to the man. "Lock the door behind ya, will ya Fang? This will take some time."

"Sure," 'Fang' smiled. He smiled at Olivia as he closed the door. "Have fun you two."

Mike didn't reply as the door was locked behind him, only ran toward Olivia, ripping the tape off of her mouth and kissing her commandingly.

"You little bitch," he murmured through his kisses. "You've evaded me long enough. Now you're gonna be mine."

"Please don't," she begged when she had the chance to catch her breath, but he only smashed his mouth onto hers harder.

She tried with all her might to pull away, but he was too strong. He straddled her, pushing his cold hands under her shirt as he kissed her.

"You're mine, bitch," he smiled as he kissed her. "And you're never gonna get out."

And Olivia had the sinking feeling that he was right.

**Notes: Can you say intense? ;) This story is certainly drawing your attention, huh? Again, a HUGE thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, favoriters, and subscribers. You are my muse, my passion, and my reason for writing. I couldn't do it without you guys. ;) **

**Thanks for reading, you guys, and please don't forget to review! Or I won't continue! :) Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Olivia felt sick as she sat, curled in the corner, holding her knees to her chest. She was crying… hard. What she had just endeared had been worse than Harris in the basement. Worse than anything she had ever experienced in her nightmares. He hadn't raped her, no, she hadn't let that happen… but he might as well have.

It had gone on for hours. The torture; the panting; the smiling. He had been all over her, nowhere and everywhere. It had been her worst nightmare times ten, the things he had done to her. He had touched her everywhere, despite her pleas and screams and fighting. Somehow, he had always been stronger. But when it had come time for him to rape her, Olivia had fought harder than anything. She had scratched his face, and had bit him, and had done everything she could to keep him out of her. She could tolerate everything he had done; she would get over that. But if he raped her, she would never get over it. She would never be the same.

"Alright!" he had shouted as she had flung the lamp at him. "Alright, enough! We'll fuck tomorrow night."

He tossed her her clothes and began to pull on his underwear and pants. She pulled them on, but kept a careful eye on him, making sure he didn't try anything funny while she was changing. When she was done, he had pulled on his shirt and had pulled a key out of his pocket.

"This," he said, showing it to her, "is one of the two key to this door. It locks on both sides, and is impenetrable." He gave her a deathly glare. "And as long as I have one key, and Fang has the other, you are never getting out of this room."

And with that, he had closed the door behind him, locked it, and had left her.

Olivia remained still in the corner, wishing she were anywhere else. It had been enough that she had nearly been raped. She didn't know if she had the energy to fight him off again tomorrow night. Or the night after that. Hell, if he had come back right then, she wouldn't have been able to keep him from touching her squat. But he didn't know that, and that was good. That meant she had time to prepare herself.

The door suddenly opened, and there stood Dean. He closed it behind him gently, and Olivia glared at him.

_If looks could kill... _Dean thought to himself.

"You son of a bitch," Olivia spat, trembling in the corner. "You let this happen."

"No, Olivia, no," Dean told her, coming up quickly and kneeling down next to her. "I never wanted this to happen. Ever."

"But you let it happen," she snapped, averting her gaze and staring at the wall. She wouldn't look at him. "You knew what he was going to do to me, and you stood there and _watched_."

"I'm sorry, Olivia," Dean whispered. "If I could take it back, I would. There's another agent here, but I can't tell you who he is. We're going to do our best to get you out of here."

"Sure, Dean," Olivia spat. She still wouldn't look at him. "If your best is what you did earlier, I'll be dead before the week is up." She suddenly stared him dead in the eye. "And it will be on _your _guilty conscience."

Dean didn't reply. He knew she was hurting. He could see it in her eyes. In the way she was still trembling, still seeing everything she had gone through. His heart collapsed. He hated himself that moment, for letting her get hurt. Olivia was his friend. Or at least, had been his friend. He absolutely despised this man Mike. Hell, he would kill him if he got the chance.

"Olivia," he finally whispered, his gaze dropping to the ground in shame, "I'm so, so sorry."

Olivia didn't reply, but Dean saw a stray tear fall down her bruised cheeks. He somehow managed to pick himself up and go to the door. He had to get the key back to Fang soon, or he would get annoyed.

"I'll fix this, Olivia," Dean promised as he closed the door and locked it. "I promise."

…..

"I'm telling you, I don't know where he is!" Cora cried, tossing her hands up in defeat. They had been asking her questions for hours, most of which she found pointless. "That's why I came to you!"

"Do you know where he might be, though?" Fin demanded shortly. "Does he have any places he likes to stay? Any place he feels safe?"

"I don't know!" Cora repeated for what felt to her like the hundredth time. "I would have checked them all, don't you think?" She huffed. "Isn't there a woman I could talk to? A woman would understand!"

"We _did_," Munch spat, stalking around the interrogation room, "until Mike kidnapped her and took her to who-knows-where!"

"That isn't like him!" Cora insisted. "It wasn't him!"

"It was, Cora," Fin told her. "We have proof. We have witnesses. We have _evidence!_ Hard, cold, _evidence_. There is no way he _didn't _do it!"

"It still wasn't him!" Cora huffed. She folded her arms over her chest. "I know Mike. He loves me. He would never lie to me."

There was a loud knock on the mirror behind them, and the two detectives looked at each other. They filed out reluctantly, closing the door behind them.

"Captain," Fin told him, "she doesn't know anything. Or at least, if she does, she's a damn good actress."

"We may not need her," Cragen replied. He was to the brim with excitement. "We think we might have found her."

"Really?" Fin cried with excitement. He grabbed his jacket. "Let's go then! No time to waste!"

…..

Elliot led the squad car to the location. The doctors had finally cleared him, and just in time for him to find his partner. He had been overjoyed with the news. Speeding down the road, sirens wailing, he thought he was about to explode.

He swerved off to the right, off of the path into the woods. It only took them a minute to reach the cabin.

"Let's go!" Elliot cried as he leapt out of the car, cocking his gun. He ran up to the door. "Now!"

Backed up by his fellow officers, Elliot burst through the week cabin door, only to find….

**Notes: Dun… Dun… DUNNNN! :) Cliffhanger! What will happen next, you ask?...**

**Well, you're just going to have to review to find out. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Backed up by his fellow officers, Elliot burst through the weak cabin door, only to find…._

Nothing. A big fat nothing. Elliot stormed through the entire cabin, turning over every piece of furniture he could find, but there was nothing.

"This place has been deserted for decades," Cragen sighed sadly, running his finger through the thick layer of dust on the kitchen table. He wiped it off on his pants and shook his head. "She's not here."

Elliot didn't reply, for fear of exploding if he did. Instead, he picked up the faded lamp off of the counter and threw it against the nearest wall, shattering it in the process and sending dust flying through the air. Captain Cragen had the urge to stop him when he picked up the moldy wooden chair, but he stayed silent as it crashed into the door, breaking both of them with a crash. He understood Elliot's disappointment. They had thought they were so close, and it had just crumbled through their fingertips in an instant.

"Where is she?" Elliot cried to the skies, kicking over a coffee table and cracking it right up the middle. Dust particles whirled around him. "Where is Olivia?"

"Elliot," Cragen told him shortly, "that's enough. The furniture doesn't know anything."

"We have to find her, Captain," Elliot snapped, not looking at him as he stormed through the house, unsure of what to do with himself and his anger. "Who knows what that bastard has done to her already?"

"El, we're trying," Cragen replied coldly. "We want her found just as much as you do. But- punching things…" He grabbed his arm and restrained him just before he could punch the wall, "…isn't going to get her back."

Elliot yanked his arm free and stalked into the living room, looking around. In a second, all his anger just seemed to vanish.

"We were so close," he whispered. It was clear he was fighting back tears. "So close…"

"We'll find her, Elliot," Cragen said softly, walking up the door and opening it. Sunlight shone through, illuminating the dust particles that had been kicked up by Elliot's tantrum. "Are you coming?"

Elliot paused, looking around the house a final time. Finally, convinced that Olivia wasn't going to jump out from behind a piece of furniture and yell "Surprise!" in the next few minutes, he sighed, walked through the door, and closed it behind him.

The only thing he could feel was defeat.

…..

Olivia awoke from her slumber in a cold sweat. She had been dreaming about Mike keeping her forever, and raping her every day until she died. The dream had seemed so real; she could even now still taste it on the tip of her tongue. She began to cry at the memory; what if that was what happened? What if Elliot never found her, and she was raped by Mike until the day she died? What if, instead of killing her, Mike left her to the mercy of the gang? No doubt they wouldn't be kind. She shivered involuntarily at the thought. She would rather die than let that happen.

"Rise and shine!" Olivia jumped as Mike suddenly burst into the room. He seemed to be in a happy mood… Olivia decided that wasn't a good thing. He tossed an apple and a bottle of water onto her bed. "Breakfast!"

Olivia picked up the apple and examined it. It was bruised and brown, and Olivia could have sworn she could smell something that had died in it.

"Um, thanks," she murmured. At least the water looked drinkable. It hadn't been opened yet. "Looks yummy."

"Save your humor," Make sighed, waving his hand dismissively. He suddenly smiled smugly at her and his eyes glinted with pleasure. "My buddy Rat likes a girl with a sense of humor."

Olivia wrinkled her nose in horror.

"You make me sick," she stated truthfully.

"I frankly don't care," Mike smirked. He went to the door and smiled, keeping his hand on the door handle. "Eat up. You'll need your energy for tonight."

He winked at her, and just managed to close the door just before Olivia's apple managed to connect with his head. When she was sure he was gone, Olivia pulled her knees to her chest on her bed and trembled, crying into her knees. She was definitely _not _looking forward to her time with Mike tonight.. no doubt he would be prepared for her, and then she would be screwed. Literally.

"Olivia!" Olivia picked her head up to see Dean walking into the room. "Hey, how are you?"

"What do you want, Dean?" she demanded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Look, Olivia, I know you don't trust me," he began as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"And rightfully so!" she put in. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"But I'm going to get you out of here," he went on. "Tonight."

"Before or after you let Mike rape me?" Olivia spat angrily.

"Olivia, I'm not going to let him rape you," Dean assured her. He put a hand on hers. "Trust me, Olivia. Just this once. Please."

Olivia hesitated, staring at the wall. Should she put her faith in him? After all he had put her through years ago? He hadn't trusted her then. Why should she trust him now? She finally dared to look at him. He looked so sincere.

_He really does care._

"Fine, Dean," she sighed. "I trust you."

"I won't let you down, Liv," he promised her as he got up. He went to the door and opened it. "I promise."

He closed the door behind him, and Olivia lay down on the bed, a few tears falling down her cheeks. She had to trust him, she realized. He was her last hope.

**Notes: I swear to God, you guys are hilarious. You're reviews completely made my day. ;) Priceless. Anyway, next chapter Dean's plan takes effect. Will they all get out alive? :) You'll just have to review to find out. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Deep within her subconscious mind, Olivia felt someone getting on top of her. She shifted, wondering what could be happening-granted, she was still half-asleep. She only woke herself up once she felt hands on her stomach.

Olivia woke with a jolt, gasping when she realized Mike was on top of her legs, moving his hands around under her shirt. Quickly, she pushed him away, but he grabbed one wrist and handcuffed it to the headboard.

"No!" Olivia screamed as he handcuffed her other hand, despite her fighting. "Stop!"

Mike just laughed and ran his hands up her shirt again, fondling her breasts over her bra.

"Stop it!" Olivia screamed desperately, thrashing around.

But he just laughed again and removed his hands. She watched in horror as he unzipped his pants and brought out his member, and he began to stroke it, making it hard.

"STOP!" Olivia screamed. She closed her eyes and pretended she couldn't hear him moaning. "YOU'RE DISGUSTING, STOP!"

"You dirty little whore," Mike whispered in her ear and he undid her pants and pulled them down her thighs, along with her panties. "You like it."

Olivia just sobbed and kept screaming, wailing for him to stop.

_Where was Dean? He had promised he would help her!_

"Mike?"

As if he had read her thoughts, there was Dean, standing in the doorway. But next to him… was Fang. Oh God.

"What do you want?" Mike demanded, his face quickly turning red. "I'm kinda busy!"

To the both of their surprise, Fang suddenly pulled out a gun and cocked it. He was pointing it at Mike.

"Mike Jergens," he said in a steady voice, "you're under arrest for numerous counts of rape, the kidnapping of an NYPD officer, breaking and entering, the attempted rape of a police officer, and any other charges we can come up with. Now, if you please, get off of Detective Benson. Now."

Mike hesitated, still in shock.

"Fang," he began. "I-"

"That's Agent Jacobs, to you," Fang -er, Agent Jacobs- growled. "Now, we have all your cohorts rounded up upstairs, and officers surrounding the building. So, I you can either get off of her right now, or I can drag you off and say I had to use necessary force, and you ended up getting your leg broken."

Mike closed his mouth quickly, and slid off of Olivia. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Dean quickly came over and undid the handcuffs, and Olivia pulled her pants back on. She then watched as Agent Jacobs slapped handcuffs onto Mike's wrists, and began to read him Miranda.

"I'm gonna get you back for this, bitch!" Mike promised, laughing madly as he was led out of the room. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Olivia remained silent, and watched as he was led from the room.

"Olivia," Dean asked, turning his attention to her. "Are you okay?"

Olivia suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Dean," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-"

"It's okay, Olivia," Dean whispered back. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "You don't have to say anything."

"I owe you my life," she told him. "Again."

"I just hope you can forgive me for what happened between us," he replied honestly. "I don't want to go on like this."

"I can't forgive you for that, Dean," Olivia sighed. "You broke my trust, and you broke my heart, and I still hurt from it." Dean dropped his head in shame, but she smiled and cupped his cheek. She turned his face to look at her. "But maybe we can start trying to be friends."

Dean seemed to cheer up, and he took her hand.

"Let's get you out of here," he smiled. He led her up the stairs and into the kitchen, where he reached a phone and began to dial. "I'm going to call Elliot. He can come and…. What's that beeping?"

Olivia was about to tell him about the situation with Elliot being shot, but she paused and listened. Sure enough, there was came a low beeping. It was steady, and Olivia assumed it was probably just an alarm, but when she looked at Dean, she knew it was something more. Dean quickly snatched the cordless phone from the wall and grabbed her hand, pulling her through the door and through the trees.

"BOMB!" he screamed at the officers, running through the trees as fast as he could. "RU-!"

He was cut off as a sudden blast echoed through the air, forcing Dean and Olivia to the ground a few yards away. They both landed with a thud, and Dean quickly moved over to Olivia, who was coughing and trying to collect herself.

"Are you okay?" he coughed, putting a hand on her back.

"I'm okay," she assured him. She turned to see the burning house behind them. "We have to see if everyone else is okay."

Dean nodded, and they both picked themselves off and brushed themselves off. Then, they jogged quickly over to the wreck to see if anyone else was alive. The cops who had pulled up seemed alright; they had been a little while away from the blast. A few of the gang members had been hurt, and a few windshields were cracked, but one of the officers assured them he was going to call for backup. They were about to be relieved, when an officer suddenly stumbled up to them, his face bloodied and bruised.

"M-Mike Jergens attacked me!" he told them, using Dean to keep himself up. "He g-got away during the blast, and he took my piece! He came at me with a freaking hammer!"

"It's alright," Dean told him, supporting him as best he could. "Did he hurt you too bad?"

"N-no," the officer replied. "B-but he left me a message for Detective Benson." He looked Olivia dead in the eyes when he spoke. "He said 'Catch me if ya can, bitch, 'cause I'm coming for you.'"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a gun cocked behind her head.

"The other officers are going to leave us now, Olivia," Mike spat behind her. "It's just gonna be you, me, and Agent Porter. That sound good?"

Olivia just gulped. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

**Notes: Haha, just when you thought it was over… ;)**

**Thanks for reading, and review! Or I won't continue! :) Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Olivia and Mike had watched in defeat as the officers had filed out of the area slowly. Mike had threatened to kill the both of them if the officers hadn't left, and he must have been pretty convincing, because soon Mike was leading them away from the empty cabin grounds and farther into the woods, where he knew that anyone who had foolishly stayed would never find them. They had walked for a while before Mike had allowed them to sit down. Olivia wanted to kick Mike's ass as he led them up, but unfortunately, Mike had the upper hand, and as much as she hated Porter, she didn't want him dead.

_I have to get us out of here, _she told herself. _If Porter won't, then I will. _

"You!" Mike suddenly, ordered, pointing the gun at Dean and dragging Olivia from her thoughts. They were sitting on the hard ground, probably quite a few miles from the house, hidden in the undergrowth. "You're going to call Stabler now. You're going to tell him you found a lead, and you need him at the cabin now. Alone. And if you hint _anything _about being captive here then you're going to get a nice bullet in your brain before you can say 'whoops', along with the little slut here. Kapeesh?"

Dean nodded slowly and dialed the phone. He didn't want to, but the last thing he wanted was to let him and Olivia get killed because of his stupid mistake. Olivia, on the other hand, barely breathed. Now was the moment of truth; the moment when she would find out if Elliot had truly survived. She watched, entranced as Dean dialed the number.

"Put it on speaker," Mike ordered.

Dean complied, and Elliot picked up on the third ring.

"_Stabler."_

Olivia nearly jumped for joy. He was alive! Elliot was alive!

"Elliot?" Dean asked, catching a glance at Mike, or rather, his loaded gun. His gaze remained on that while speaking. "It's Agent Porter."

"_Porter? What the hell do you want?"_

"I… I heard about the situation with Olivia," Dean stammered. "D-do you remember the cabin from our investigation with the gang of cult bikers? The one with the Code 4 and the captive women from all over New York?"

Dean internally bit his lip. He and Stabler had never worked together on a case with a gang of cult bikers. This had been a code he had developed with him while in the Police Academy. They had been roommates and best friends until Dean had enrolled in the FBI after graduating. After that, Elliot and Dean had grown apart. He could only hope that his old friend still remembered their code.

"…_.yes."_

_Score!_ Dean nearly smiled, but caught himself. He couldn't let Mike catch on.

"Well, I think my boys and I have found a lead," Dean announced. "But you have to come alone, alright? We're still not sure what it is, and we don't want people parading around here."

"_Alright. I'll be right up. What's the location again? I lost my notes from that investigation."_

"1133 Applegate Road in Virginia," Dean replied. "The house is way back in the woods. And remember, come alone."

"_I remember. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

Dean hung up and sighed.

"There," he sighed, looking up at Mike. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Mike stated. He ushered for them to get up. "We're going back to the cabin now to wait for Stabler. Now walk!"

The two captives did as they were told, walking in front of Mike as he had instructed. Olivia didn't know whether to scream or cry or smile. Elliot was alive! But now he was probably being led to his death…. all of their deaths. Her heart dropped into her stomach. They were officially screwed.

…..

Elliot stared at his cell phone for a moment as he hung up. Had Dean done it? Really and truly?

"Elliot, you okay?" Cragen asked, stopping mid-walk while flipping through some files. They had returned to the precinct to find, yes, more paperwork. "You look… zoned out."

"Captain," Elliot murmured, staring at his captain, "Porter found Olivia."

"Really?" Cragen dropped his files and rushed over to the desk. "That's great! We have to go meet them!"

"No, no, it's not like that." Elliot suddenly began to bustle around, grabbing his jacket and picking up his keys off of his desk. "You see, Porter and I were roommates back in the Academy, and we developed this code. Code 1 was that it was safe to go. Code 2 was to proceed with caution. Code 3 was someone being shot. And Code 4 was a captive situation."

"And?" Cragen asked, grabbing his own jacket and following Elliot out of the bullpen. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Dean told me it was a Code 4," Elliot told him, "but I needed to come alone. And that's what makes me think that somehow Mike has both Olivia and Porter."

"Well then hold on a minute!" Cragen announced, stopping short and grabbing Elliot to stop him too. "We need to get back-up!"

"No, he said I have to come alone," Elliot told him sternly. He started to walk again. "I have to go alone."

"Elliot, El stop!" Cragen snapped, catching up to him again. "We have to do this smartly. Mike is an evil, cruel, sick son of a bitch. But he isn't stupid. And if you go alone, you're being the stupid one."

"Well what am I supposed to do, then?" Elliot demanded. "I have to help her!"

"It's alright, Elliot," Cragen assured him. A crooked smile suddenly crept up his lips, and Elliot saw a flash in Cragen's eye that he only saw when Cragen had a trick up his sleeve. This, he found, was usually a good sign. "I have a plan."

**Notes: First of all, I want to thank you guys yet again for all of your support. :) You're reviews, and your subscriptions, and your favorites have just totally blown me away. I told you before how I was so unsure about this story, but no I know that when I put it out, I made the right choice. You guys are so supportive, and I can't thank you enough. :)**

**Thanks a million! And if you want me to continue, click that pretty blue button below and review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elliot shuffled through the forest, his hands shoved deeply into his jeans pockets. He looked around a bit, searching for anything to give him a clue as to where Olivia and Dean were. He walked a bit longer until he came to a rusted old mailbox sitting on the side of a gravel driveway. The mailbox was dented beyond repair, and the paint had long chipped away to reveal the rusted underside. But there was enough painted still left to give the location.

_1133 Applegate Road_

Elliot let out a deep sigh and trekked aup the gravel driveway, dragging his feet so that the stones flew in different directions as he walked. This isn't going to get done all by itself, he thought to himself. All the while, his mind was reeling. Cragen's plan _had _to work. Otherwise, worst-case scenario, they would all end up dead. Elliot walked for what felt like a long time before the old cabin came into view. Or at least, what was left of it. Elliot squinted and broke into a light jog as he realized what he was looking at.

_What in the hell happened here? _he thought to himself, approaching the charred remains and looking around. Some of the burnt wood was still smoking. _And where is Olivia?_

"Elliot!" Elliot spun around to see Dean jogging up to him, a worried and sorrowed look on his face. With Dean's expression, he knew Mike must have been close by.

"Dean, what the hell happened here?" Elliot asked, his brow knitting together in true worry. "Is this supposed to be your lead?"

"No, Elliot, it's back here." He shook his head and pointed behind him. "I'll take you to it, but you have to give me your gun first. Some of the people I work with are nervous about you."

Elliot shook his head. "I didn't bring a gun," he told him. "I figured if this was just a lead, I didn't need it."

He didn't need it because Cragen was going to have the forest lined with snipers.

Dean examined him and nodded, coming to the conclusion that he indeed had not brought a gun. Assuming this was all part of some sort of plan he had conjured up, Dean waved him on and told him to follow.

"It's this way," he told him. "It's a ways back…"

"It's alright," Elliot informed him, sneaking a quick look over his shoulder. "I've got time…"

…..

"Stabler!" Elliot's eyes widened at the sight he saw in front of him as Dean pushed away the brush, hanging his head in shame. Mike had a gun to Olivia's head, and he was holding her to him by her waist. "Good to see you again. Did that bullet serve you well? You look a bit thinner."

Elliot ran a subconscious hand over his abdomen.

"What do you want, Jergens?" he asked, keeping his voice steady though his heart was racing. Olivia was so frightened, and he was powerless to help her until Cragen arrived. "It's obvious you brought me here for a reason."

"Isn't it simple?" Mike sneered, kissing Olivia's neck while still keeping the gun to her head. He shot Elliot a look of a lion about to make the catch of its life. "Satisfaction."

Elliot narrowed his eyes. The son of a bitch. He wouldn't. Elliot jumped back involuntarily as Mike suddenly threw Olivia to the ground. He climbed on top of her while keeping the gun pointed somewhere toward her body.

"You like that, Olivia?" he smirked, running his free hand up her shirt. She couldn't move; she was paralyzed with fear. "Yeah, I think you do."

"Please don't," she managed to beg as he ran his tongue up her neck.

"Oh, but I will," Mike smiled. He shot a quick look at Elliot. "Bet you wish you were me, huh, Stabler?"

"Enough!" Elliot ordered. He took a confident step forward. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh, I don't think that's on the menu for tonight," Mike sneered, pressing the gun to her forehead. He crashed his lips suddenly onto Olivia's and she fought the urge to vomit. When he came up for air, he began to push up her shirt. "You know what they say, huh Liv? Third time's a charm…"

"STOP!" Elliot begged as Mike reached for her pants. He looked over to Dean, who had turned away. "Why aren't you stopping him?"

"I can't do anything against him!" Dean defended himself shortly. "He has the gun, remember?"

"Elliot!" Olivia sobbed as mike ripped down her pants. "Elliot, help me! Please!"

"Elliot, Elliot!" Mike mocked her, pressing the gun harder into her head. "He can't save you sweetheart, he doesn't have the guts."

Elliot just watched in terror and shock. Where the hell was Cragen? Mike had now pushed Olivia's shirt over her head and was running his tongue all over her.

"STOP!" Olivia screamed as he kneaded her breast through her bra with his free hand. "PLEASE!"

"Say you like it!" Mike ordered, kicking her pants the rest of the way down. He slapped her across the face. "Say you like it!"

Olivia remained quiet, but he pistol-whipped her hard, and she let out a cry of pain.

"SAY IT!" Mike ordered.

"I-I like it!" Olivia sobbed. He crashed his lips onto hers commandingly, he began to moan as he pulled down his own pants.

"Beg for more," Mike panted, grinding roughly into her leg so much that she swore she would have a bruise. "BEG!"

"M-more!" Olivia sobbed. She cried out as he slapped her again. "Please, don't!"

"STOP!" Elliot cried. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "For God's sake, stop! PLEASE!"

"You see, Olivia?" Mike laughed as he pulled down his boxers with his free hand. "I've just made you comply! Your entire bravado is broken! You have no free will anymore. You are mine. My little puppet on strings."

"NO!" Olivia shrieked as he crashed his lips onto hers. But she was done. She had no fight left. Mike was going to rape her, and-

BANG.

Olivia let out an "Oof!" as Mike's weight suddenly slammed down onto her. She also noticed a sticky red liquid ooze down her shoulder.

"Olivia!" Elliot quickly ran over and shoved Mike's body off of her. Once she was free of the dead weight, Elliot pulled her into his arms, where she sobbed hysterically. "Olivia, Liv, shhhh, Liv honey it's okay. It's over."

Olivia just cried harder and harder.

"El-Elliot," she hiccupped. "He-he-"

"I know, Liv, I know," he whispered. He stroked her hair lovingly and pulled off his jacket, putting it around her. "But you're safe now. And the jackass is never going to be able to touch you again."

**Notes: Hey guys! I am soooo sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but like I've said before, I've been soooo busy! But I made speacial time today to get this chapter up, so you're welcome. :P And while I'm at it, I might as well warn you that this story will be soon coming to a close. *nods as people boo* Yes, yes, I know. But all good things must come to an end, right? :P**

**BUT in happier news, I HAVE been putting a few finishing touches on a NEW idea I've had for a story, that, to be honest, I am pretty freakin excited about. :) It's a big change of scenery, but if y'all like, I can post a little sneak-peek after the next chapter... ;) But only if y'all say you want it. **

**Well, y'all know the drill! Thanks for reading, and if you want more, you're gonna have to reivew! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Olivia, you can talk to me. I'm your friend."

"I know, George. I just… I don't like to think about it."

"If you talk about it, it'll make you feel better. You can't keep it locked up forever, Liv. I'm giving you a chance to let it out."

"I'm sorry, George. I really am. I'm just not ready to talk about it yet."

George Huang nodded slowly and closed his notepad.

"Okay, Olivia," he told her, "I'm not going to push you."

"Thank you," the brunette murmured, wrapping her blanket father around her shoulders. She shifted in her chair and looked up into his eyes. "How's Elliot? I haven't seen him yet today. Not since the…" She trailed off, looking back at the floor. She didn't need to finish her sentence for George to know what she had been about to say.

"He's… well, he's a mess," George sighed truthfully, sitting back in his own chair. "He feels like he should have done something to stop Mike from touching you again."

"But it's not his fault!" Olivia cried, her head shooting up to meet his gaze sincerely. "He couldn't have done anything! Mike had a gun to my head!"

"I'm not the one you should be telling that to," George smiled sadly.

"Well where is he then?" she demanded, getting up abruptly. "I have to-"

"Liv, sit down!" George ordered. She shouldn't be moving too quickly, especially with the lack of nourishment she had gotten. He jumped up grabbed her shoulder from behind, stopping her from going to the door.

Suddenly, as he did so, something in Olivia's eyes changed, and she screamed, lashing out at him with her nails. George cried out as he held his cheek, looking at his fingers to see just the tiniest bit of blood smearing on his skin. Olivia, realizing what she had done, held her hand over her open mouth in shock.

"George, I am _so_ sorry!" she cried. "I, I thought… I mean…"

"It's okay, Olivia, it's just a scratch," George assured her, wiping away the blood with a tissue. He gave her a lopsided smile. "I've had worse."

"I just don't know what came over me!" she exclaimed, approaching him and trying to dab at it with her own tissue. "I just thought-"

"It's classic PTSD, Liv," he smiled, holding her hand still and taking the tissue from it. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. It triggered a reaction."

"I am really sorry though," she stated, flopping back into the chair. She put her head in her hands and whispered quietly "I just can't get him out of my head."

George gave a soft sigh and smiled, crouching down and putting his hand gently on her shoulder.

"It'll get better, Liv," he promised. "Every day you're healing a little bit more, and soon, you'll be able to live again. He's not going to haunt you forever."

Olivia kept her head in her hands. "I hope you're right."

…..

Olivia flinched violently out of her nightmare, shooting up from her couch and coughing madly. It had sounded like a million gunshots to her subconscious mind, and had abruptly saved her from her eternal suffering within her dream.

"Olivia!" Olivia wiped the cold sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she heard the frantic voice at her door. "Olivia, please this is important!"

"E-Elliot?" she gasped. She got up from the couch and went to the door, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders. "Elliot what are you-?"

The minute she opened the door, Elliot burst in and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Olivia," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I let you get hurt. I let Mike touch you. I didn't do anything and he hurt you. But I'm gonna make it right. I promise. I-"

"Elliot," Olivia replied, flustered beyond anything she'd ever known. "W-what the hell are you talking about?"

"When I found you, I stood there like an idiot," he told her, pulling her tighter. Olivia could feel tears dripping down his cheeks and onto her shirt. "I stood there and watched while he pulled off your shirt and touched you. And I'm so sorry."

"El, it wasn't your fault," she told him. "He had a gun to my head. You couldn't have done anything."

"But you were screaming for me," he told her He looked down into her eyes. "You were begging me to help you. And I just stood there-"

"Elliot," Olivia told him, meeting his gaze, "I don't blame you at all. It isn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. Yes, I did yell for you, but… that's in the past. What matters now is that we're both alive, and we're out of danger." She pulled away and went into the kitchen, dropping her blanket on the couch on the way. "Now, since you've decided to wake me up at four in the morning, how about some coffee, hm?"

Elliot just stood there dumbly and nodded, not quite sure how to take her reaction. He watched her pour the dark liquid into two mugs and approached the counter. Olivia smiled and pushed one of the mugs toward him. He hesitated to take it.

"Well?" Olivia smiled mischievously, taking a sip of her coffee. "Are you gonna have some?"

Finally Elliot relaxed, sighed, and took a sip.

**Notes: Well, I'm officially a failure. :P I'm sososososososo very sorry for the delay. Not making excuses or anything, but I had soccer tryouts twice a day, my birthday on Wednesday (the 17****th****), and quite a few other problems of my own. :P But, I'm updating now (are you happy MWlover8?) and also, as promised, here is my sneak peak of what I'm going to call, The Brooklyn Story.**

Title: The Brooklyn Story

Chapter 1

_Olivia: [Clicking sound] Victim's statement for the East Side Stalker case. Detective Olivia Benson presiding, badge number: 4015, Manhattan Special Victims. Alyssa, are you ready to begin?_

_Me: Um, I guess so. C-can I get some water first?_

_Olivia: Sure sweetheart. [Shuffling sounds as Olivia gets the water.] Feel better?_

_Me: Much. Thanks._

_Olivia: Alright. Now, can you tell me what happened that day? And while you're telling it, talk like you're speaking to a grand jury. _

_Me: Okay. Well, it all started at the supermarket…._

I can still remember the first time I had seen him. It had been a simple day, one that normally would have been pushed to the back of my mind the next day to be forgotten. In other words; uneventful. But this one time; this one day, something was wrong. And as I laid the bottle of soda on the counter for the cashier to scan, I could have sworn she could sense it too.

"Is that it?" she asked me, scanning the soda and setting it down into a plastic bag at her side.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling out my wallet. I flashed a quick glance at the line across from me. A man was staring at me; he seemed perhaps… late forties? Early fifties? But I didn't get a good look at his face; the minute he saw me looking at him, he turned back around and handed his cashier his credit card. "That's all."

"$4.95," she stated. I handed her the five-dollar bill and looked back at the man. He was staring at me again. "You okay?"

"F-fine," I replied quickly. I hadn't realized she had noticed. I took the receipt and bag with my soda from her. "Keep the change."

She nodded and watched me walk out.

"Have a nice day," she called after me.

I just nodded and hurried out the door. I tossed a quick look over my shoulder. He was following me.

"Shit!" I hissed under my breath, making a sudden mad dash for my bike, chained outside.

I fumbled with the chain for a moment, earning myself some more vulgar words, but finally I undid the latch and dropped it in my pink basket, along with my soda. Then, with a wobbly take-off and a few scrapes on my leg to show for it, I took off.

Now, mind you, I've had that bike since I was nine. And even with the faded pink basket and the ripped streamers hanging from the handles by a thread, my father had made me ride it everywhere… at least, until I was fourteen, when I would finally get enough money for my birthday to buy a new one. I was thirteen at this point.

But, back to the story. So where was I? Oh yes; nearly falling off of my bike running away. Well, I had ridden for quite a while after my sudden take-off from the store, so I had decided eventually that it would be a good time to turn my head around to see if he had still followed me. Unfortunately for me, a tree had decided to jump out in front of me at the point, and so sooner than I could say "whoops" I had landed flat on my face on the sidewalk next to me, my bike not much better.

"Are you alright?"

Well what do you know? Speak of the devil….

"I'm fine," I told him quickly, taking care to take in all of his facial features. This was definitely the man from the store who had stared at me. "I can take care of it."

"Your arm is bleeding!" he stated obviously as I tried to ignore the pulsing pain in my right elbow.

"I know," I snapped. I picked up my bike as fast as I could, placing the dented bottle of soda back in the basket.

"Would you like a ride home?"

I was already pedaling away before he had finished speaking.

**Notes: Now, like I said, this is a BIG change of scenery, but it WILL include the following…ACTION, ROMANCE, ADVENTURE, ALL OF YOUR FAVORITE SVU CHARACTERS, HUMOR, TEENAGE REBELLION, aaaaand **_**maybe **_**a little EO action if y'all want it. :) Well, that's it for today's update! Please please pleeeease leave a review! Regarding the new story or not, I would just really like some feedback. :) Thank you very much, and see you guys soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_6 months later..._

Olivia smiled as she lay back on her couch in her apartment. In one hand she had her newspaper, and in the other was a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She took a sip out of the mug and set it down on the table, and opened her newspaper with a flourish.

**SVU Detectives Earn Award from Mayor of New York For Bravery and Dedication to Job**

Olivia blushed slightly at the article. Underneath the bold headline was a picture of her and Elliot shaking hands with the mayor. They were both incredibly happy in the picture, and Olivia smiled as she remembered how Elliot had taken her to her favorite restaurant right after.

"So how's life treating you?" Elliot had asked with a smirk as they had munched on they're breadsticks.

"Well, thanks," Olivia had giggled. "You?"

Elliot had shrugged. "Can't complain." He lips parted as a familiar shit-eating grin spread over his face. "My job sucks though. My partner is a total bitch."

Olivia had gaped in shock and had thrown her breadstick at him, laughing hysterically.

"Really?" she had gasped, clutching for air. "My partner's a total dick! Just this morning he spilled coffee all over my new shirt!"

"Hey, that was an accident!" Elliot laughed, throwing a breadstick back. "And I bought you a new shirt, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it's not as good as the old one!"

Eventually, Olivia and Elliot had been thrown out of the restaurant, laughing loudly and deciding to just get a hotdog at a nearby vendor. Olivia's smile broadened as the memory flooded back. She could still remember as they had huddled against each other in the swirling snow, their breath spiraling up into the dark sky in little steamy wisps. They had laughed the entire night, and Olivia couldn't remember a time when she had been happier.

Slowly, Olivia set the newspaper down on the table and closed her eyes, sinking into the soft material in the couch. She pulled her blanket father over herself and smiled into the fabric, her incident with Jergens nearly entirely forgotten. He was dead, wasn't he? It hadn't been easy for her to slide back into her usual routine, but with Elliot's help, and lots of counseling, she felt like a whole new person.

_I can thank him for something, I guess, _Olivia thought to herself as she drifted into sleep. _He sent me on the path to be happy again._

Secretly, Elliot was thinking the same thing. He could still taste the sweet memory of his night with Olivia on his tongue, and he smiled broadly as he leaned back on the wooden bench by the hotdog vendor. He had come out to see if he could relive it again; the most fun he'd ever had with his partner and best friend. She had been so happy that night, like nothing could touch her.

"I'll never leave you," he had told her as she had drifted to sleep in his shoulder in the park, her nose a deep shade of pink from the wind nipping at it.

"I know," she had whispered, and had snuggled closer to him.

Even now, he could still feel her warmth against him. Maybe someday he would tell her how he really felt about her. How her smile always made him smile wider, and how when she cried, it ripped his heart out of his chest. Maybe someday, he decided as he closed his eyes, drinking in her memory, but not today.

**Notes: Um, so, yeah! That's the end… um, I guess you guys are kinda mad, huh? I mean, it has been like a really long time since I updated last, but I want to explain that to you guys. **

**Over the past few months, I've been falling apart. I had multiple blowouts with my family, my friends, and my "me problems" spiraled out of control for a while. Over that time I lost myself for a while, and it's taken me until now to get myself back together. But I promise, I'm working as hard as I can to get back on track here, and get my life back together. I know you guys are probably skeptical, but this is a promise I am planning on keeping. Thank you guys for all your support, and I will spend the next few weeks working around high school, soccer, and life, getting you guys your updates. :) **

**Also, I would like to dedicate this story to two very important people in my life. LawandorderSVUismylife, and MWlover8. :) You guys are my best friends, sisters, and a vital part of me pulling myself back together. When I was down, you guys pulled me right back up and showed me the light again. That's why I dedicate this story to you guys. Thank you. :)**

**Well, review please, even if it's with angry comments! :) I'll be posting my new story soon! Thank you guys so much for your support! And this time I definitely WILL see you soon. :)**


End file.
